The present invention relates to an accordion or fold-together door that is suspended from a horizontal rail, with the sections of the door being pivotable about a vertical axis to fold the door together and to open the same.
With heretofore known accordion doors of this type, the pivot axes of the sections essentially coincide with the side edges or folding axes of the sections. As a result of such an arrangement, especially to open the door specific, relatively great inertial forces have to be overcome; the sections must in their entirety be moved out of a plane that is defined by the closed door.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an accordion door of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the door can be rapidly opened and closed with slight drive forces; thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a high-speed door.